


softie

by rouletteagenda



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, Knitting, M/M, Soft Boys, Teasing, Trans Male Characters, gundham also being a little shit, gundham is softer tho, hand holding, komaeda being a little shit, komaeda can and will tease this man about it, playful boyfriends, theyre both so soft, theyre so in love man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouletteagenda/pseuds/rouletteagenda
Summary: It always happened when Gundham thought Komaeda was sleeping. A pair of soft hands would gently run themselves through his hair, and then a kiss would be placed on his forehead. He wasn't sure why Gundham would only do that when he thought Komaeda was asleep, but he thought it was adorable.
Relationships: Gundham Tanaka/Nagito Komaeda, Komaeda Nagito/Tanaka Gundham, Nagito Komaeda/Gundham Tanaka, Roulette - Relationship, Tanaka Gundham/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	softie

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello yes i have more tanakoma   
> 2 ideas were thrown together into this gay mess and it did not blend well

It always happened when Gundham thought Komaeda was sleeping. A pair of soft hands would gently run themselves through his hair, and then a kiss would be placed on his forehead. He wasn't sure why Gundham would only do that when he thought Komaeda was asleep, but he thought it was adorable. 

One night, Komaeda reached up to hold the hands working their way through his hair "You know that you can do that whenever I'm awake too, Gundham" He felt the other boy freeze for a second before he just barely cracked open his eyes. Gundham's cheeks were pink as he looked at the boy next to him. "I, eurgh-" The words were caught in his throat as heat rushed to his face. Komaeda let out a light laugh as he moved one of his hands to Gundham's jaw, the other still resting on top of Gundhams in his hair "You're really cute, you know that?" Gundham looked like he could explode "I won't complain if you just wanna kiss me whenever you feel like it" He smiled. It was quiet for a minute before Gundham finally remembered how to speak "You just- you look so peaceful, unbothered by the worries of this mortal plane while you rest in my arms, clover" Now Komaeda's face was turning red

Komaeda moved around a bit before placing his arms around Gundhams waist "You're just a big ole softie, huh?" He teased the other boy "I am no such thing! I am a powerful demonic overlord.." Gundham murmured while looking toward the hamster cage in the center of the room "If anything, you are the soft one, with the small and colorful beasts you create" "Small and colorful b- Oh! My knitting?" "Yes, with your long needles and bright strings. You are the soft one here, clover!" He accused, getting another laugh from Komaeda. Moving his arms up Gundham's , he pulled the other down closer to him. Gundham let out a sound of surprise and caught himself with his hands on either side of Komaeda, who was giggling "Aww, does that mean you don't enjoy my small beasts, forbidden one?" He looked up at the other boy and smiled "No! I quite like them, actually.." 

Komaeda laughed again at the sight of his lover so flustered. "I know you do, otter. I'm just teasing you" You could practically see the steam rising from Gundhams head "Nagito, you fiend. Don't you know the consequences for teasing the supreme overlord of ice?" He looked at the boy trapped above him and smiled "Is it a kiss?""....Yes, it's a kiss" Gundham leaned down and pressed his lips to the tip of Komaeda's nose, then to his cheekbone, and the corner of his mouth "Gundham, please just kiss me already" Komaeda said "This is your punishment for teasing me, clover" Gundham said before pressing a kiss to Komaeda's jaw "You do not get a proper kiss until I deem fit" A kiss on the eyelid 'I just wanted to tease him for giving me forehead kisses while I sleep and now I'm paying the price' He was being covered with kisses on every part of his face except for his lips. 

Gundham paused his attack with his lips hovering over Komaedas "Oh my god, Gundham, can you kiss me already?" He complained "I have been kissing you""On the lips""On the lips? I believe those are out of my range, clover" Komaeda let out a groan "Gundhamm" Said boy let out a laugh "Fine, cursed one, I will grant your request. On one condition""I will do anything if it means you'll finally kiss me""I request that you create a false group of colorful devas out of your strings" ''You've got yourself a deal, now kiss me""As you wish" Gundham leaned down again and pressed his lips to Komaedas. Komaeda tightened his grip slightly on Gundham, who had curled a hand against his neck. 

Pulling away, Gundham tucked his head into the crook of Komaeda's neck with a small sigh, and Komaeda responded by wrapping his arms around him "Hey, Gundham?" He spoke "Hm?" Came the muffled reply "Are you gonna start giving me forehead kisses while I'm awake now?" Gundham chuckled "If you desire them so much, then yes" Komaeda smiled and pressed a kiss into his hair "Then, can you do it now?" Gundham removed his head from Komaedas neck before leaning up to kiss his forehead "I'm afraid we must leave our dark chamber soon, clover" Gundham glanced at the clock on their bedside table "We have to meet with the others for breakfast soon, huh?" He sat up "I would love nothing more than to stay here a while longer with you but, alas, we must go" Gundham crawled out of bed and grabbed his binder from the closet, Komaeda following soon after. Before they left their cabin, Gundham pressed another kiss to Komaedas forehead and interlocked their fingers "I'll work on the patterns for the devas' effigies after breakfast""And I will give you many forehead kisses as you do so""That sounds nice" Komaeda opened the door with his free hand and they left their cabin to meet with their friends

**Author's Note:**

> they r just a Little out of character but they deserve to be happy together okay bye


End file.
